Sucked into Cross Ange (On hold: Editing)
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl finds out she's something called a Shikani, then get's thrown into the anime Cross Ange.
1. Chapter 1 I'm in Cross Ange!

Rage filled my body.

Damn it, I hate the Mana! Seriously WTF man, what is so bad about Norma!

"Stupid Mana! Stupid Embryo! Damn it I've never been so pissed at an Anime before." I said. I flicked my curly aburn hair out of my face as I got off my couch. I had just finished watching Cross Ange.

I despise Mana.

For those of you who are like WTF is a Mana, well, a Mana is someone with Magic, a Norma is someone without it and cannot be affected by Mana.

But they are affected by bullets.

Embryo is this evil dude who made another fake Earth and made all the Mana and Norma, however, the Norma were the flaw in his world, so he made Mana hate Norma. He is also considered a god, but really he's just like way over powered and won't die, and can also bring people back to life, and control people, and do all kinds of weird shit.

Like sing, magic portals.

Yeah.

Who made this shit?

I started humming the Endless song while thinking of this stuff.

"Hajimi no Hikari

Kirali, Kirali,

Owari no hikari Lulalalila."

I sung. It is a nice song.

Suddenly a portal opened up beneath me.

"AH!" I shrieked. "CURSE YOU ENDLESS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Then everything went black.

 **"You have been chosen. You are a Shikani."**

 _WTF was a Shikani?  
_

 **"A Shikani is Legendary creature with strange powers. You cannot die, you immune to others powers, your mind cannot be harmed or violated, you can choose Three abilities of your own, however. What will they be?"** **  
**

_Well, let's see, what would be a good power? Um, Telekinesis? Yeah. How about, Heightened senses? Oh, and let's see, um, agility!  
_

 _Telekinesis! Heightened senses and agility!_

 **Very well, see you on the other side.  
**

 _Huh?_

I felt a searing pain. Then landed on my butt.

I started to stand up, but noticed I was in... a freaking dress.

Not just any dress, Giselle's dress, from Enchanted. I ran a hand through my hair found it was... long.

Also, very long, it reached my thys.

"Great, I look like a Disney Character." I muttered. I got up. I was bare foot. Great.

I walked out of the allyway I was in and into... oh look, a hole bunch of people.

Wait, this is Misurugi. Or at least that's what I think this town is called.

I looked around at everyone. People, _**Mana.**_ I hated them. It was Night and they were cheering. "Hang Her Up!"

Oh. Great.

I looked over to see Ange, she looked at the people hatefully.

Well, now is my chance to do something.

I pushed through the crowd.

"HELLO, EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH, MOVE IT!" I yelled. Everyone went silent in confusion as pushed my way on the platform.

"So, OK, I DECLARE YOU ALL TO BE RETARDS AND LIARS!" I shouted.

Silences.

"Who are you? How dare you!" Said Julio.

I turned to him. "Hello, my name is Elena Seeker. Yes I Dare. Now shut up Blondie, Bratty, your Idiopathic weaklings." I said.

Julio and Sylvia looked pissed.

Sylvia lashed her whip at me, it hit me, cutting me, however, the lash wound easily healed. I walked toward the little brat, she whimpered.

The Guards shot at me, but it did nothing but fuel my anger.

I picked up the princess by the throat.

"You, little, pathetic Bitch!" I said in deadly calm voice.

"From this moment on, I am the monster haunting your mind. I will hunt you down and kill you when you least aspect it and in every way I know you fear." I said.

I whispered in her ear. "No matter where you hide, no matter how fast you run, I will catch you, and take from you everything you dear." I threw her at the guards.

She screamed. I then looked at Julio who looked outraged and terrified.

I looked at the people. Then to Ange, who looked confused, scared, and curious.

I then looked back to Julio.

"You have two options, Option one: Let your sister go. Option two: Violent disembodiment, which will be? Do hurry, my patients is wearing thin." I said calmly.

Julio quickly told the Guards to let Ange go, they un-cuffed her, she punched on in the face.

I used my telekinesis to summon one of the guard gun's and gave it to Ange.

"Time to go."

She shot the Guards holding Momoko. Then Tusk showed up.

"I'd like to thank you brother, for helping me figure out who I am, you too, Sylvia, for showing me how vile humans can be!" She threw a knife at Julio. The Royals screamed at we raced off.

"Why did you help me!" She said.

"Because that's who I am, it is against my morals to allow such vile acts to happen. Plus, I hate them." I said.

We went into the back of speeder.

Tusk was laying on the ground.

I ignored what was happening my mind focusing on other things.

Banana.

Then Ange started beating the crap out of Tusk.

When we finally got to the Island, I hopped out, sighing.

"So, what are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Said Momoko.

"Huh? Oh I'm a Shikani."

"Huh? Shikani?" Asked Ange.

"Yes, basically I'm immortal, I've got all kinds of superpowers and stuff." I said.

"Wow, that's so cool." Said Momoko.

"Thanks."

"Time to part ways again." Said Tusk.

"Already?" Asked Ange. "I've got some loose ends to tie up." Said Tusk. He hoped on the speeder.

"See ya."

He raced off.

"Thanks for saving me." I looked at her. "Your welcome."

"I'm glad you were there to save Angelise, that was a close one."

Then Jill walked up. "You got some nerve for a deserter. Hitching a ride back here with a boy."

"It's Jill." Said Ange.

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, but first." She punched Ange.

"You need to be punished."

"Lady Angelise!" Yelled Momoko.

"Ange!" I said.

Jill looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm the one who saved her ass. The names Elena Seeker." I said.

"Are you a Mana?" She asked. "Nope. Not a Norma either."

"Elena's Shikani!" Said Momoko.

Jill looked confused. "Shikani?" She asked.

"Basically a powerful immortal being." I said calmly.

Jill blinked. "I see."

* * *

 **Right So I noticed there are literally no fanfictions like this for Cross Ange, so BAM! I made history. Kinda not really but it's still cool. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon are our friends

"Ship change?"

I heard the girls talking about plans and stuff. Let's see, the Mana will be coming, that's when Embryo rears his ugly haircut.

Momoko was still trying to get food to Angelise. I had settle in nice. I made friends with Salia, Vivian, Chris, Rosalie, and Ersha.

Then alarms went off.

Dragons.

Everyone prepared for battle.

Dragons were everywhere.

I ran around getting hit, getting back up, getting hit, getting back up, then yelling strings of curse words each time.

Then I heard singing.

"OH SHIT." I called and jumped down. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

I ran over to the cells, following Momoko.

"Lady Angelise, please tell me your alive!" She called.

Ange and Hilda came out. "Someone must have it out for us. How did a Dragon get here?"

We all raced to the dock bay.

"What the heck happened here?"

"Did it get blow up of what?"

"Not yet, LOOK OUT!" Yelled a girl.

Salia was on Vilkiss.

Idiot.

Ange and Hilda jumped into Hilda's machine.

I smirked and walked over to the endge.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ange.

"Flying." I jumped into the air.

I heard gasps as I flew into the sky. I avoided Dragons, and flew near Salia.

"Salia, get out of there!" I called.

"No, I can do this!"

"No you can't, please Salia I don't want you to die!" I said. "Your my friend!" My word hit home.

Then Ange and Hilda showed up.

"Vilkiss is mine now!" Called Salia.

Damn it!

Ange jumped onto Vilkiss, then threw Salia off.

I caught her.

"Damn it Salia, what part of, I don't want you to die, did you not get?" I asked.

"I can do it, so what if Ange has nack for flying-"

"Has it every occurred to you that Jill won't let you flying VIlkiss because she is trying to protect you from the pain it cause her?" I asked.

Salia went silent. Then.

"She was, trying to, protect me?" She asked.

"Yep. It's obvious, you don't throw people you care about into battle in unstable machines. You keep them safe. Don't tell her know, cause she will deny it. But it's obvious. Jeez. So stop trying to kill yourself Ok? Ange may pilot Vilkiss, but she trusts you. I trust you. Now I'm gonna drop you off with Hilda cause I'm getting really tired." I said and dropped her with Hilda.

Ange started a sing battle against the Dragon lady, then they retreated.

We all flew back.

TIMESKIP

I was walking down a hallway when I came face to face with a dragon?

"Vivian! You transformed!" I hugged the Dragon.

The girls behind looked at me like I was insane.

"It's Ok, she won't hurt you." I said petting her head.

I dragged her outside.

Norma pointed there guns at her, but I jumped in-front of her.

"SHE IS VIVIAN!" Ange looked shocked.

Then POOF Vivian was back.

"Can somebody tell me why I turned into a Dragon?" Vivian asked.

Ange ran down to were they were burning Dragons.

She fell in shock. She screamed in anger at Jill.

I followed Jill to see Embryo standing right there.

"Embryo!" She snarled and shot at him.

The bullet deflected off him. "Your as beautiful as ever, Electra."

Then he glanced at me. "Who is this?" He asked. Jill turned to me. "Elena, get out of here." She said.

"So I take it this is creep behind all this bullshit?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I am Embryo." He said.

I blinked. "What cause you created the Mana? I seriously pity you if that's your birth name."

"Look's like there here." I looked at TV screen with a lady talking bullshit.

"Oh joy, it's Emperor Dork and his Moronic minions." I said. I pulled out a gun looking back at a confused Jill and amused Embryo. "Whelp, time to go kill everybody, farewell!" I leapt into the air. I glanced down to see Empryo's confused/shocked face.

I flew over to the ships and started firing at them.

This went on for a while, until I saw Ange show up along with Para-Mail riders.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Sorry." Said Ange.

"So, who else is pissed off?" I asked.

"I'm pissed off! I'm so pissed!" Replied Ange. "Yep. Thought so." I said.

Then Haircut showed up.

He was talking to Ange, I raised over and shot at him. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

My shots bounced off him.

I flew in front of Ange. "Well, this is unexpected." Said Embryo.

"W-what are you?" Asked Julio.

"Shut up Blondie, your gonna die in couple minutes." I said. I used my Telekinesis you hold him in the air. He whimpered.

"Pathetic." I said.

"Interesting, what exactly are you? Your not using Mana." Said Embryo.

I looked at him. "I am a Shikani." His eyes widened. Oh great, the evil guy knows what a Shikani is.

"Really? I've never seen one before, I honestly thought them to be a Myth, of the Old World." He said.

"Well, I'm very real, and very mad. Ange, do you want to do the honors of killing your brother, or should I?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Embryo started saying something about taking the sins or whatever, and killed Julio, and blew up the ship.

By singing.

Jeez this Anime is weird.

Then Tusk showed up.

"Ange, Elena get away from him!" Yelled Tusk.

Embryo turned to him and started singing. Ange and I both dived down to protect him.

Then everything went black.

We woke up o Old Earth. Of course, only I knew this, so I kept it a secret.

Ange thought we were hundreds of years into the future.

TIMESKIP TROUGH EMOTIONAL CRAP

We were staying in a house place, when suddenly, the roof came crashing down.

I asume your the ones who sent the distress signal?" Asked one of the dragons ladies.

"Y-your dragons." Said Ange.

"And you, are false people." Said they replied.

"Actually I'm a Shikani." I said.

They looked at me in shock. Then recomposed themselves.

"Welcome to our world, the real Earth."

They put us in a box.

I don't like being in a box.

Suddenly the box jerked.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. Vivian screeched.

"I'm sorry, Vivian." Said Ange.

"Can't you be more careful we've go three girls in here!"

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I Yelled at him.

"Sorry."

Then the box really started moving, causing us to get thrown around like rag dolls.

We landed, in heap on the ground as the doors opened.

"What the-" Said Tusk.

"You can come out, were here." Said Dragon Lady.

"The high priestess will see you now."

They knocked Vivian out.

We were taken to the temple.

"Women from another world, and man to. Tell me your names."

"Hi, I'm Elena Seeker!" I said Cheerfully.

Ange was not so kind. "Why don't you tell me your name first."

"You dare insult the high priestess!"

They started asking ANge lot's of questions.

"Just shut up! Don't ask me a million questions!"

"Well, Evil dude, Embryo song this song trying to kill Tusk we tried to stop him, then poof, we were here." I said.

"I'm just as confused as you are, what kind of place is this?" Asked Ange.

Sulmondina induced herself, I'm calling her Dina.

Dina saved our asses.

She took us to another room, once we all sat down, Tusk said.

"I'm Ange's Knight, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Sir Tusk."

"You said, this is True Planet Earth?"

She explained everything to him. Google it if you don't know what I'm talking about. Yes I just broke the fourth wall.

Ange threatened to kill Dina.

Then Pink Dragon lady threatened to kill me.

"Um, I'm immortal, threaten the boy." I said.

She let me go, and threatened Tusk.

I left to go take a nap.

Sigh.

I woke up to everything being detroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled.

Building fell on me.

Evantually, I got out.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- Oh." Ange was in front of me.

"So...what happened?" I asked.

* * *

 **This fanfiction may seem a little choppy, but it's what I've got from memory. It's been a while since I've seen the anime, and I can't find it anywhere, hence the time skips and skimming.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
